


"Well this is awkward..."

by dabnyfantown



Category: Danny Phantom, Savant Par - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, This is pretty much pure fluff, and very self indulgent, idk how to tag, just danny and tucker being cute gay bf's, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabnyfantown/pseuds/dabnyfantown
Summary: #49 from http://malachite-azurite.tumblr.com/post/145158724272/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you





	

**Author's Note:**

> #49 from http://malachite-azurite.tumblr.com/post/145158724272/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you

"Well this is awkward.."

"You had my tongue in your mouth not even 10 minutes ago, how the hell is _this_ awkward?" Danny shook his head lightly. Of course Tucker wouldn't understand.

"You're my boyfriend, loser. Why would that be awkward?

"Besides.. I didn't hear you complaining, did I?" Tucker shoved Danny playfully at this, flipping him off with his other hand.

"Whatever. I still don't understand how you can be okay with _that_ , but this upsets you."

"Don't understand -? Tucker... I _always_ play as Peach.. You know that. This has gotta be against some kind of bro code."

"Choosing your favorite character in Mario Kart goes against 'the bro code', but making out doesn't? How does that even make sense?"

"This is **so** much more important than that. I'm _always_ Peach." Another shove.

"More importa- I hate you."

"I know." Tucker gasped, his hand on his chest in mock betrayal. Danny just grinned at him before quickly pecking him on the lips... and then changing his character to someone _other_ than Peach. It was _his_ character after all. Tucker just chuckled, his eyes peeling off of Danny's face to pay attention to the screen again. It was silent for a moment before Tucker finally spoke again.

"I'm soo gonna beat your ass in Rainbow Road." Danny smirked, never one to back down from a challenge.

"Bring it."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I did for a friend. 
> 
>  
> 
> I own none of the characters, all credit goes to their original creators.


End file.
